Wisteria Rosenthal
"Light fades... the soul wanes... barbed fingers reach from the depths; cast aside all hopes. Hadou number sixty-five, Hofuku Akki... You'll see what you've replaced my heart with." - Wisteria Rosenthal Wisteria Rosenthal is a Shinigami, Third Seat of the First Division. ''Story'' Unlike many of the other shinigami, Wisteria is not keen on speaking of her physical death. When asked, her first reaction is a tight lipped smile and a change of subject. However, she didn’t spend very much time wandering the earth after her own death. While many spirits lingered to watch loved ones or cling to life, she had finished her business and was ready to see what else was available after death beyond grieving her former life. Her arrival in Soul Society was uneventful to say the least. Instead of being born into Rukongai, she merely passed from one existence to the next. Wisteria was quite disenchanted with the idea of traveling through the different districts on her own. The thought of what could happen to her scared her, and she was in no way ready to find out what afterworld would come after this one. After finding a small dwelling of women and children, Wisteria quickly settled down and called it home. Wisteria spent many of her years with the family she had found. Even when the children had grown and moved on from their house, the women stayed together. They took in more confused or lost children, nursing the sick back to health. They gave shelter to women and children in need. It was a wonderful place. After so many years of service, Wisteria fell ill. The pain at first was tolerable, but it shortly became unbearable. Weakness overtook her, and she could do nothing. The women worried, but none of their cures helped the ailing girl. One day, while resting, one of the sick children near Wisteria moaned in his discomfort. Taking pity on him, she reached out her hand, brushing her fingertips across the child’s damp cheek. Her vision blurred, then darkened. The child’s pain was gone. He quickly left the room to report to the sisters what had happened. The naive women hailed what had happened as a miracle, their excitement catching the attention of a shinigami patrolling nearby. Upon seeing Wisteria’s condition, he quickly took her away so that she may be fed and enrolled in the Spirit Academy. ''Appearance'' Wisteria is a woman of medium height, just a few inches over five feet tall. She has a slim build, but is not often envied for her figure. As far as that goes, she is quite average. Her skin is a light, smooth porcelain, devoid of personalizing features (like freckles or birthmarks), save for a light pinch of rose in each cheek. Wisteria’s hair falls to her shoulders, straight and layered, and is a light shade of lavender. Long bangs would nearly cover her eyes, if she didn’t brush them to the side. Her large maroon eyes wait behind oval glasses, always watching and absorbing situations she finds herself in. She wears the standard garb for shinigami, altered ever so slightly. While the black robe remains the same, along with the way it is worn, she ties the white sash holding it differently. Instead of knotting it in the front, she ties it into a bow just above her rump, letting the long tails trail down her legs. ''Personality'' Wisteria is an intelligent girl. She always loved school, and she adored the Spirit Academy. Some of her fellow students may have muttered beneath their breath about her, but it didn’t stop her from achieving high marks. She is quite logical and down-to-earth, which sometimes makes abstract thought difficult for her. Wisteria is also quite a book worm. Among the women she grew close to in the academy, she has an unshakable loyalty. However, trusting men has never been her forte, as she often chooses to forgo closer relationships with them. Wisteria is a good-natured person, and gets along well where she fits. Although her patience seems to have no limit, there is the rare occasion that she will lose her temper about something. Afterward, she always feels terribly guilty for losing control, and will apologize, even if it wasn’t her fault. ''Zanpakutou'' Sealed Form Wisteria’s sealed zanpakutou would not readily draw the attention of a wandering eye. The blade is tucked away at her left hip, always waiting to be drawn. The katana itself is somewhat shorter than an average blade of its type, and has no special markings upon it. The guard is also quite simple, a gently rounded hexagonal shape. There’s a small marking on the underside of the guard, but since Wisteria hasn’t been able to identify it, it is easily forgotten. The hilt is wrapped in garnet cloth, and two long ribbons of the same linen fly free from it. Wisteria has used them many times to wrap about her wrist so that losing her zanpakutou in a fight is not an option. Zanpakutou Spirit Solertia is a female of taller than average height with an athletic (but distinctly feminine) build. The woman's deeper skin tone contrasts sharply with the snowy white hair that frames her face and falls nearly to her hips. Confident, blazing red eyes accentuate her strong image. The reflection in them is rarely one of weakness. Red also seems to be her favorite color, as it's all she's ever seen in. Her voice is strong and steady; firm, but feminine. It holds the same pinch of accent that Wisteria's does, and similar to her master, Solertia's accent increases as she gets more aggravated or excited. Quite unlike Wisteria, however, is the demeanor of her blade's soul. Solertia tends to be cruel, rude, sharp, intentional. She hardly seems to care for the feelings of others. Though it would seem she feels the same disdain for her master, she doesn't. There are times that she goads Wisteria too harshly, but she ultimately treats the woman like a younger sister, and deeply cares for the well being of both of them. Shikai :Name: Solertia Appearance: Once the phrase of release is uttered, Wisteria's short katana flourishes a deep red, bleeding into a long, crimson scarf. The scarf itself is nearly eight feet in length, and is incredibly narrow (only about two inches in width). Each end of the scarf is weighted, so that it may be used as a more advanced rope-type weapon, if desired. Laughing at the Naive New Moon: With the scarf being such a free form weapon, this ability makes it more versatile and practical for offensive and defensive actions. At will, Wisteria can cause the scarf to harden and/or sharpen. She can also urge Solertia to solidify into different shapes that would be more ideal for fighting with. This ability uses 100 reiatsu for every round that it is active. 'Extort the Familiar: '''With the help of this ability, Wisteria can steal shadows, store them, and use them to her advantage. Natural shadows from buildings, trees, etc. are fair game, and may be drawn from at will. Solertia also grants Wisteria the ability to steal the shadow of another person, but only if their target has twice her amount in reiatsu or less. The shadows Wisteria collects can be stored for twenty-four hours. After the end of their storage, the shadows leave the woman, then slink over the ground to return to where they belong (or to whom they belong). '''Idle Hands Made Useful: '''Idle hands are made useful with shadow sewing. This ability can be used for a handful of different purposes. Probably its most useful ability, shadow sewing can be used to bind the opponent. The amount of bondage put into place and the amount of time it lasts depends on the reiatsu stat of the user versus the reiatsu stat of the victim. The sewing is also made useful in its ability to add a shadowy length to Wisteria’s released weapon, should she need more to work with. And finally, the dark stitching can be used to bind up a wound. The binding is only temporary, and will only last twenty-four hours once put into place. Medical attention may still be required. The use of shadow sewing costs 3% of user’s total reiatsu for every round it is used. Bankai :Not yet achieved. ''Trivia Despite serving most of her shinigami career in the 12th division of Tracking and Assassination, Wisteria has to this point only ever killed one other person, after she thought they had killed Sayis Inuzuri. Wisteria is a fancier of many teas, mostly of western origin, but the taste and smell of green tea leaves her nauseated. ''Gallery'' Category:Shinigami Category:First Division